My drunk friend
by AllegriaSoul
Summary: Podía pensar en mas de mil escenarios distintos pero tener sexo en mi apartamento con el hermano de mi mejor amiga mientras esta estaba desmayada en el pasillo victima del exceso de alcohol nunca paso por mi mente.One-Shot.


**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Me detuve cerca de la salida de la discoteca, eran las 3 de la mañana y yo era tan buena amiga como para estar ahí. Baje la ventana del auto intentando encontrar a Temari lo más pronto posible, y así fue, allí sentada en una banca en la esquina estaba mi queridísima, despechada y ebria amiga rubia.

Baje del auto y camine ignorando las miradas de todos los pervertidos que estaban en la calle, tuve que apresurarme cuando un auto se detuvo en frente de Temari y un tipo se bajo probablemente buscando aprovecharse de mi amiga.

-He preciosa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Vamos te llevare a casa- Logre escucharlo mientras me acercaba y sin darme cuenta apresure mi paso un poco más.

-heee? Me hablas a mi? Claro me iré contigo… porque no?- Si Temari tenía que estar ebria, solo así se le ocurriría irse con un tipo así.

Vi a Temari levantarse o intentarlo, se balanceaba torpemente y si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento llegue a su lado y la hice sentarse de nuevo en la banca seguramente se habría caído de narices contra el pavimento.

-oooooh! Matsuri, que bueno verte, ya era hora de que llegaras- Temari se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia mi auto que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros con algunos tropiezos pero por lo menos podía mantenerse en pie.

Le dirigí una última mirada al tipo, quien se veía un poco decepcionado, y seguí a la rubia, cuando llegue a su lado la encontré intentando entrar a mi auto por la ventana.

-Temari- la aparte de la puerta para después abrirla yo misma- por aquí- le indique, ella pesadamente se subió al auto, yo tome mi puesto detrás del volante.

-Puedo saber en qué mierda estabas pensando al venir tu sola a un lugar como esta Temari- le dije mientras encendía el motor.

-Solo quería olvidarme del estúpido de Shikamaru, como es posible que me hiciera lo que me hizo es un tonto, llévame a su casa necesito decirle que es un idiota- dijo la chica con decisión.

-No hay manera de que te lleve a las tres de la mañana al maldito apartamento de tu novio- le dije con firmeza mientras nos alejábamos del club nocturno.

- EX – NOVIO- genial ahora es cuando se le sube el alcohol a la cabeza y empieza a gritarme.- el muy maldito de Shikamaru me dejo por la zorra de su secretaria- oh hay vienen las lagrimas.

-Temari, ya basta, deja de llorar, no tienes pruebas de nada estoy segura que después de que te despiertes mañana en la mañana querrás llamarlo y entonces ustedes regresaran… otra vez-

La relación entre mi amiga y Shikamaru era complicada, Temari se ponía celosa rápidamente y Shikamaru siempre se tardaba más de lo normal en reconocer cuando una mujer buscaba otras intenciones con él, vivían peleando, terminando y regresando, siempre era así, por eso usualmente tenía que conducir a discotecas y clubes nocturnos para recoger a Temari y a veces a Sakura quien también estaba en una relación difícil.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa?- le pregunte.

-Claro que no ,si mis hermanos me ven así van a matarme- dijo Temari- Me quedare en tu casa- como siempre Temari dándose permiso ella misma.

No quería discutir pero lo hice porque era divertido oírla hablar cuando estaba ebria.

-Que te hace pensar que estoy sola en casa- le dije-

-Siempre lo estas, o al menos desde que mi hermano y tu terminaron- Mierda, porque no había visto esto venir, no quería hablar de eso ahora.

Esta era la historia, Temari tenía un hermano menor, un sexy hermano menor, su nombre era Gaara y yo… estaba enamorada de él, estaba enamorada ya no. La había pasado bien y todo pero no estaba lista para todo esto, Gaara quería una relación sin compromiso y conociéndolo como lo conozco seguramente no quería que lo nuestro fuera oficial para así poder acostarse con quien se le diera la maldita gana y yo no iba a aceptar eso, no era esa clase de chica y estaba ofendida de que él lo pensara, en fin no lo he visto por 2 semanas y prefiero que las cosas queden de esa manera.

-Heee Matsuri, me estoy muriendo del hambre- Temari menciono balanceándose en el asiento.

-Qué diablos quieres que haga? son las tres de la mañana, espera a que lleguemos a casa seguramente hay algo de comida en mi refrigerador.- le dije esperando que se mantuviera callada después de eso.

-No puedo esperar tanto, moriré si no como algo ahora mismo!- grito la rubia, de repente y fuera de todo pronóstico mi querida amiga Temari se abalanzo sobre mí , intentando tomar el volante- Detente! Debe haber algún restaurante abierto cerca de aquí!- decía Temari mientras yo luchaba por mantener el control del auto.

-Temari te has vuelto loca! Déjame vas a matarnos!- gritaba yo mientras me aferraba al manubrio del auto como si mi vida dependiera de ello…Oh esperen… mi vida si dependía de ello.

Podía sentir como el auto se movía en zigzag por la carretera debido al constante jaloneo de mi amiga, gracias al cielo que no habían muchos autos transitando esa noche o seguramente ya habríamos chocado, en fin tenía que hacer algo o no íbamos a lograr ir a casa, lo más rápido que pude solté el manubrio y tome a Temari por los hombros empujándola contra el asiento del copiloto, se quejo como nunca pero logre ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y dejarla inmovilizada, me incorpore y seguí manejando lo mas normal posible ,esperando que ningún policía estuviera en la zona , reduje la velocidad para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Temari pero mi amiga había caído dormida en el asiento, ¿Cómo rayos podía dormir después de casi causar un accidente? Diablos no quiero imaginarme la resaca con la que despertara mañana en la mañana.

Estuve paranoica el resto del viaje, volteando a ver a Temari cada cinco segundos para asegurarme de que seguía profundamente dormida, efectivamente ella no se movió el resto del trayecto pero tuve que despertarla cuando llegue al conjunto de departamentos donde vivo, estaba extremadamente confundida y prácticamente tuve que arrastrarla hasta el elevador, Temari se tumbo enseguida en el piso del elevador y aunque intente levantarla se rehusó, bueno que mierda igual ya estaba cansada de lidiar con ella, solo tendría que llevarla hasta mi apartamento dejar que se durmiera en el sofá y irme a mi cuarto a descansar, el elevador se detuvo en mi piso y con mucho esfuerzo saque a Temari hacia el pasillo , se tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó al suelo esta vez no pude levantarla, decidí que tenía que dejarla unos minutos allí e ir a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento para después arrastrarla adentro lo que no esperaba era que al dar vuelta en el pasillo me encontrara con nada más y nada menos que con Gaara Sabaku No, diablos esta noche no podía ser peor.

-Se puede saber en donde carajos estabas metida?- Gaara hablo demandante mirándome con real enfado directo a los ojos.

Ok. Análisis de la situación. Eran las tres de la mañana, mi mejor amiga estaba durmiendo en el suelo del pasillo a la vuelta de la esquina y yo estaba con el cabello revuelto, ojeras de mapache y seguramente oliendo a todo el alcohol que se había metido Temari, y además de eso su sexy pero molesto hermano me estaba interrogando seguramente pensando lo peor , no podía decirle que acababa de llegar de recoger a su hermana seguramente metería a Temari en problemas, mucho más si la veía medio muerta en el pasillo seguramente Gaara haría un viaje a la casa de Shikamaru para dejarlo igual que a Temari o peor.

Pensé en ponerme en modo defensivo pero si lo hacía seguramente el se iría y en su camino hacia el elevador se encontraría a Temari.

-Matsuri, ¿estás escuchándome? maldita sea, respóndeme- el enfado parecía crecer y yo no tenía nada que decir.

-mmm… Que haces aquí?- en ese momento quería golpearme a mi misma por haber sonado tan avergonzada como si me hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo, y aunque los que yo estaba haciendo no era normal estaba fastidiado por la actitud de Gaara, yo no tenia por que rendirle cuentas a Gaara, sin embargo después de mi pregunta el silencio reino y el rostro de Gaara pareció suavizarse de alguna manera, yo conocía esa expresión significaba que Gaara se había quedado sin nada que decir algo muy raro en el

-Yo pregunte primero, Matsuri, que haces llegando a casa a las tres de la mañana ya deja de evadirme- Gaara hablo de forma más moderada esta vez el enojo ya se había disipado y ahora solo quería respuestas.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Gaara, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada y no tienes derecho a reclamarme lo que hago o dejo de hacer ni a qué hora llego a mi casa- perdí el control por un momento olvidando que debía idear una manera de que el no descubriera a Temari.

-Como digas- dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el elevador entre en pánico y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome del brazo para detenerlo, el me miro sorprendido.-Que diablo quieres?-pregunto con fastidio.

-Saber porque estás aquí- en ese momento daría todo por poder lanzar a Gaara por la ventana porque sabía que a este paso no podría mantener a Temari oculta.

Gaara se soltó de mi agarre y siguió su camino ignorando lo que le había dicho mientras yo sudaba por lo que acercaba, rápidamente tome las llaves de mi apartamento y empecé a abrir la puerta intentando refugiarme de la furia que estaba a punto de desatarse para mi asombro y alivio Gaara se detuvo en sus pasos y empezó a caminar hacia mi de nuevo pensé que querría insultarme de nuevo o responder a mi pregunta pero nada de eso ocurrió, en cambio me vi siendo empujada dentro de mi apartamento por el chico el cual cerró la puerta bruscamente mientras yo me sostenía de sus hombro para evitar caer por el repentino movimiento.

No existieron palabras ni miradas en ese momento porque Gaara acallo todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y que estaba a punto de salir por mi boca, el pelirrojo me estaba besando con esa forma demandante y perfecta que tenia , yo me limitaba a regresar el beso con la misma pasión con la que lo recibía, pero en mi interior quería golpearme y después golpear a Gaara, a mi por ser tan frágil y a el por ser tan jodidamente irresistible, mentiría si dijera que intente detener lo porque no lo hice deje que me cargara hasta mi habitación y estuvimos juntos otra vez porque aunque odiara que Gaara podía doblegarme de esa manera tenía que aceptar que no podía vivir sin él.

Pase el resto de la noche descansando en los brazos de mi guapo y dormido amante pelirrojo…claro hasta que me toco levantarme para a arrastrar a Temari dentro del apartamento y ponerla encima del sofá, en cuanto Gaara se despertó se dedico a vestirse y a marcharse no sin antes besarme en los labios de tal manera que yo sabia que esto no había terminado , al parecer yo paseándome semidesnuda por la concina representaba una distracción suficiente como para que Gaara no notara el bulto envuelto en sabanas que se encontraba en el sofá.

En cuanto el pelirrojo cerró la puerta pude respirar tranquila una hora después Temari se levanto alterada tropezando con las sabanas y gritando blasfemias mientras corría hacia el baño, puse una cara de asco cuando escuche como la rubia devolvía su estomago, con suerte había alcanzado la taza del baño porque lo único que me faltaba era tener que limpiar los restos de comida mezclada con alcohol y tener que lidiar con el olor.

Temari salió del baño viéndose verde como un sapo y con los ojos mas rojos que el cabello de su hermano menor, deje escapar una risita mientras la veía arrojarse al sofá pesadamente.

-Matsuri, necesitas cambiar este sofá-dijo la rubia cubriéndose la cara con una de las almohadas.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunte extrañada imaginando que Temari se encontraba confundida.

-La espalda me duele como el infierno me siento como si hubiera dormido en el suelo- se quejo la rubia.

-Así que es eso- dije finalizando la conversación y riendo internamente.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer y si les gusto sean amables conmigo y déjenme un review**

**Nos leemos.**

**ALLEGRIA**


End file.
